


关于那些条件03

by whitedeer00



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Cloak of levitation/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	关于那些条件03

關於那些條件03

*鬥篷/奇異博士（非人形）  
*微量鐵奇異

Stephen几乎是软着腿摔进了自己的卧室。自从他成了至尊法师之后，几乎很少有这么狼狈的样子。被留在房内等着主人回来的斗篷吓了一跳，连忙上前扶好了Stephen，它把人扶着上了床，慌慌张张的在床边转圈。 

它从没见过这么慌乱的Stephen，得为他做点什么。 

看着准备要飘出门外去找人帮忙的斗篷，Stephen连忙抬手拉住斗篷的下摆，他沙哑着声音开口：“不用找人来，我没事。”这幅可怜又难看的样子，Stephen不希望还有别人看见。 

斗篷看了看门外又看了看Stephen像是在担心他的状况，可最终还是听话的飘回他身旁。 

至少面前的是自己的法器，而不是其他人，或者是那个推开他的男人。Stephen摇摇头吐了口气，想要缓和这种打从骨子里透出来的难熬与炙热，但显然这没什么效果。他觉得这一切真他妈糟糕极了。 

Stephen也不管斗篷还在一旁“看”着，他粗鲁的脱掉了自己的衣服，扯下了自己的长裤，四角裤上的一部分明显已经湿了，刚才没有被Tony满足的分身依然直挺挺的站着。 

他低下头看着自己胯下的纹身忽然有些想笑，图腾仍是微微闪烁着诡异的光芒，那像是被Dormammu标记一样的感觉让他十分难受，他并不晓得自己怎么了，但是他敢肯定绝对和那家伙有关联。 

随着图腾闪烁光芒的频率，Stephen感觉就像是有什么东西在自己的里面蠕动着，但分明没有任何东西贯穿自己的感觉实在很诡异，搔痒又得不到解脱的感受让Stephen急的有些红了眼眶，他颤抖的把自己的臀部翘高，显然已经兴奋起来的后穴湿了一片。 

斗篷显然对于这样的状况有些发愣，他看了看赤裸裸的Stephen，最后决定离开了床边，顺便把门给锁好，像是只乖巧的忠犬一样背着他守门。 

等斗篷被对自己后，Stephen几乎想都没想的把指尖插了进去，插入的那一瞬间他发出了尖叫声。他知道Tony只把他当成床伴，可是他仍然想要Tony操他，迫切的渴望着那个男人可以给填满自己，不管是身体还是心里都是。 

但现在在体内的却是Stephen的手指。 

他不断的在体内按压着自己的敏感点却仍然觉得不满足，肠液已经弄湿了他的指间，可是他仍然觉得不够，Stephen觉得自己一定是疯了才会有这种想法。他停下了原本的动作，撑起了上半身跪在床上，看着背对着自己的斗篷，“...既然门都锁了，你要站在那里看到什么时候？不过来吗。” 

接受到指令的斗篷慢悠悠的转过身，他飘到了床边，像以往一样挂上了Stephen的肩膀。长长的领子上下微微晃动着，领口轻轻的抚上他脸颊，像是担忧主人的身体状况、却更像是在讨好。 

这是斗篷第二次碰到Stephen的脸颊。第一次、是为了抚去他脸颊的泪水，那时Stephen还低声喊了句Stop来阻止它的动作，但是现在他的主人一点也没有拒绝它的意思。 

这个认知让斗篷大胆了起来，它温柔的抚上了Stephen性感的薄唇，它甚至感觉到他亲了亲自己，于是它又往下抚上了Stephen的颈脖。

总是陪着Stephen出生入死的斗篷曾经看过无数个人类或非人掐着他的脖子，有被人类压制在地上，掐出了颈脖上的深红色指印，也又被外星生物用藤蔓勒住颈脖直到失去意识，但是现在他的主人却把这么脆弱的地方让它触碰，它着迷的不断磨蹭着他的颈部。 

迟迟没有下一步动作让Stephen有些疑惑。柔软的布料摩挲着肌肤，冰凉的金属片滑过微微突起的喉结，搔痒感激得他仰起头发出了闷哼声，抬起手引领着斗篷继续往下抚摸，“...继续，没事的。” 

像是在应证自己的话一样，Stephen有些故意的挺起胸，主动的用硬挺的乳尖去磨蹭着斗篷，惹得身体一阵轻颤。 

斗篷顿了顿动作，小心翼翼的来回磨蹭着Stephen硬的发肿的乳首。布料不断来回摩擦的刺激让他有些受不住，他再次翘起了臀部，腰间止不住地晃动着，黏腻的液体沾的斗篷也跟着湿答答。 

Stephen深呼吸了口气，他揪起斗篷的一角认真的看着它问：“你想进来吗？”问出口的那刹那，他突然有些后悔了。原本还披在肩上的斗篷突然使力把Stephen翻了过来，后坐力让他有些脑子一片白。 

斗篷用小小的领子矇上了Stephen的眼睛。他也没有抵抗，反而顺势的闭上眼，拒绝再看到面前的一切。黑暗让身体的感官放大了数倍，Stephen感觉到舒适的布料正在磨蹭着自己的阴茎，敏感的前端已经因为它的触碰而流出了更多黏腻的液体。 

Stephen抬手抱紧了盖在自己身上的斗篷，他感觉到自己的阴茎被斗篷上下撸动着，不是平常Tony那种带了点强硬的手法，也不是Dormammu带着恶意的触碰，布团包裹着分身，莫名的让Stephen收紧了小腹。 

“哈啊...”温顺的动作让Stephen主动的挺起腰，肿胀的阴茎能够更大范围的磨蹭着斗篷。 

一个至尊法师居然在和自己的法器做爱...？这太他妈不正常了。 

也许是发现了Stephen的走神，斗篷稍微加快了套弄的节奏，甚至轻轻扫过下面的囊袋，一边捏上了他不断微微颤抖的乳尖。 

过多的快感让Stephen拱起腰间尖叫着射了出来，高潮过后的身体依旧敏感，他脱力的躺回床上。 

斗篷松开了捂着他双眼的布料，Stephen下意识的张开了双眼，斗篷的领子正轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，他垂下头吻了吻斗篷的小领子。 

“...做的很好。”他沙哑着声音开口。 

斗篷乖巧的点点头，它小心的拖住了Stephen的腰间，沾上了Stephen小腹上的精液，白色的液体在红色的布料上特别突兀。 

沾着精液的衣摆卷成一个不算小的棒状物，它来回磨蹭着Stephen的腿间，已经湿黏成一片的后穴再度沾湿了斗篷的布料。 

“呼...你得先让我放松...”Stephen粗喘着气制止了斗篷想要直接硬上的动作。 

斗篷晃了晃小领子有些不解，它停下了动作狐疑的看着他。 

Stephen低喘了几口气缓和着高潮过后的余韵，他主动的挺起腰好让臀部能离开床铺。他张开了自己修长的双腿呈现一个漂亮的M字型，指腹沾着后穴的黏液探了进去。 

“嗯...”Stephen发出了难耐的呻吟。他缓慢的抽送着自己的手指，熟稔的按上了体内的敏感点，激得他的身体一阵痉挛，双眼浮出了生理性的水气。 

明明刚刚才高潮过的阴茎又再一次站了起来，身体仍然燥热无比，那个奇怪的图腾又闪烁着奇怪的光泽，Stephen能感觉到有黏稠的液体沿着他的屁股滑下，他又探了第二只手指进去。 

他随意的抽插了几下，便撤出了自己。Stephen偏过头看着大概有些看傻了眼的斗篷，这才意识到从刚才到现在，这些举动都像是在自己的法器面前自慰一样，他闷哼了声抽出了自己的手指才开口，“...进来。” 

斗篷用他的小领子摸了摸Stephen的脸颊，小心的把刚才卷起来的布料往Stephen的里面捅了进去。 

异物感让Stephen下意识收紧了内壁，疼痛感让他红着眼眶，双眼却紧紧的盯着斗篷。甚至连指尖也抓紧斗篷布，像是在确认正在操他的人是谁一样。 

斗篷不断摩挲着Stephen的脸颊，像是在安抚。它缓慢的退出再挺进，像是怕他的主人难受一样，温顺又和缓。 

Stephen摇了摇头表示没关系，随着斗篷的动作又把腰挺起，好让布料能挺的更深一些，怪异的触感却让身体爽的难耐。 

胯下的那个诡异图腾又泛起了光泽， Stephen却没有心力再去管这种事。体内的东西顶的他又爽又难受，布料毕竟跟人的器物不太一样，带点菱角的边角一次次地划过了他的敏感点。 

斗篷像是不知疲倦一样，不断地来回抽插。它每一次地抽出都能带出 Stephen体内的液体，它稍微使力把 Stephen的双腿往上抬了一点，好让自己能把布料插的更里面一些。 

“不、不、嗯…！”被插到最深处的感觉让 Stephen再次叫了出来，他颤抖着又迎接了第二次的高潮，有些稀薄的精液喷上了他自己的小腹，后穴也爽的一阵收紧，斗篷又在里面待了一会才把自己退了出来，它小心地看着已经累到脱力的 Stephen。 

快感的余韵还在 Stephen的脑子与身体里游走，但是身体的燥热与难耐却逐渐缓和了下来，紧接而来的却是难以言喻的疲惫。 

“你做得很好…”这是 Stephen在昏睡过去之前对斗篷说的最后一句话。


End file.
